Something worse than the Hunger Games
by soccer.chocolate.HG.333
Summary: The Hunger Games isn't the worst thing around anymore- High school is! Join Katniss and the gang as they try to survive the dangers if their senior year. Will secrets be revealed? Will people fall in love? Does everyone make it out alive?


**Disclaimer: If I owned The Hunger Games, I would be filthy rich. **

* * *

><p>I laid my head on Finnick's shoulder. The Toyota purred, and I could feel the rush of air against my face. It's a beautiful day, but I wasn't fooled. Today is the first day of the worst year of my life.<p>

"Senior year!" I grumbled. "It sucks to us!" Finnick laughed. "Well, someone got off on the wrong foot! Think of it as something new. I'm excited!"

I rolled my eyes, and pulled my head up. Count on Finnick to be the optimist. "Johanna will understand," I mumbled. Finnick shook his head. "Since when have you and Johanna ever agreed on anything?"

I closed my eyes. "I'm turning on the radio!" I announced, and pressed the radio button. Katy Perry's Roar came on, and I threw my hands in the air. "Yes!" I cried, and started singing the chorus:

I got the eye of a tiger, a fighter  
>Dancing through the fire<br>cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!  
>Louder, louder than the lion<br>cause I am a champion,  
>And you're gonna hear me roar!<p>

"Wow." whispered Finnick. "You sing really well. You should become a singer when you grow up!" I laughed. "When you grow up? You mean next year, right? And besides… I'm never going to be a singer. My dad, he…"

I faltered, unable to continue. Finnick seemed to understand, because he didn't ask me anymore questions. After five minutes, he announced, "Clove and Jo's neighborhood!" I peered out, and saw Johanna and Clove, my best friends, running at us.

"You had to come early? We were watching Mean Girls, to pep is up for the WORST DAY OF OUR LIVES!" Jo growled, as she climbed in the backseat. I nodded vigorously, a Clove contradicted, "Exam days are the worst days ever." Jo shook her head. "Exams are easy- to cheat on. Lila McFern always leaves her paper uncovered, and everyone knows she's the smartest in the class."

Finnick sighed. "I have no time to hear you old ladies bicker. Are you going to sit down, or what?" Clove sat down, and Jo smacked Finnick in the head and sat down. We drove on, and I sighed, listening to them bicker the whole ride.

When we reached school, I saw Glimmer and her clique standing near the doors. "Oh god." I muttered. Finnick stopped the car near the entrance, and Clove groaned. "Thanks for the ride!" I said, smiling at Finnick. He nodded, still looking at Glimmer.

"We have to face them." muttered Johanna. I nodded, swearing under my breath. We walked, our hearts pounding, but with determination in our eyes. Before we reached the entrance, Glimmer put her arm across the door. "Nu-uh." she whistled in her nasal tone. "Clove Fuhrman, that scarf isn't in style." Clove frowned. "Yeah. I don't give a damn."

Glimmer rolled her eyes. "Finnick Odair. Can't believe you'd stoop as low to hang out with them!" She said, gesturing to us!" Finnick laughed. "Well, I could either drop you, or them, and I wouldn't drop my ex unless I dropped dead." Jo laughed, and Glimmer turned to face her.

"Johanna Mason. You're 17, right? So that's 17 years of you being single?" Glimmer smirked, and Jo frowned. "I have an axe in my backpack. You're insulting the wrong person." Glimmer rolled her eyes. "My dad is the head of police, remember? And besides, my new boyfriend wears axe body spray. Know who that is, Katniss Everdeen?" she asked, turning to me.

"A hobo?" I asked, spreading my hands. Glimmers jaw stiffened, and her new nose (from her nose job) crinkled. "Peeta Mellark." She said, smiling.

I was about to give back a snappy response, but then, the bell rang. I dashed inside, rushing to the bathroom. We haven't even been in school for 5 minutes, and I already felt like crying. Clove ran in the bathroom, and when she saw my pained face, wrapped an arm around me.

"I know you like him, but forget about him. Maybe Glimmer's put him under a spell or something, and he's going to come out of it, and realize that you are perfect for him." I forced a laugh, and she smiled. "Aren't you dating Gale Hawthorne, anyway?" I shook my head. "I wasn't interested in a relationship with him. Gale's just a friend. He got mad because I 'friend-zoned' him, and now, he hasn't spoke to me since." I used air quotes around the word "Friend-zoned", and Clove laughed.

"There are plenty of cute boys around here. College boys are sexy, too!" She said, winking. I laughed for real this time, and she pulled my hand. "Time to go! We have Mrs. Lanry, right? She's evil, and is gonna KILL us if we missed home room. Come on!"

Clove dragged me out, but I still couldn't hide the hurt in my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! This is my first fanfic, how did I do? Please review! <strong>

**-Lexi**


End file.
